UCW No Escape 2016
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's second PPV of 2016
1. Chapter 1

**By the way, guys, did you preferred WWE's Royal Rumble or UCW's Ultra Rumble?**

We are in an arena similar to No Way Out 2008 with designs of cages and stuff like that.

"Good evenight, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey along with Bobby Senior live from Montreal, Québec, Canada, ready for UCW No Escape!"

"That's right, Joey!" Bobby said. "And right now, we're about to kick-off the show with a match for the Ultra Team Championship!"

The bell rang. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Team Championship!"

 **(What Does The Fox Say-Ylvis)**

"Introducing first, the challengers, from the Lake, Thomas and Tiago, THE YOUNG DUCKS!"

The crowd cheered for them as they arrived on the stage with Hulkamania shirts but with Superkick instead. They ran into the ring and threw their shirts in the crowd before waiting for their opponents to come out.

 **(Whatcha Say?-Jason Derulo)**

"And the champions, being accompanied by Iris Black, from Macon, Georgia, Jess Nitro and Max Omega, TRIPLE XTREME!"

The crowd cheered as the trio arrived on the stage and they took their Xtreme poses before walking toward the ring. Once the boys were inside, they showed their belts before giving them to the referee.

The Young Ducks took the low left corner with Thomas starting while Triple Xtreme took the high right with Max starting. The ref called for the bell and the match started.

Thomas immediately treid to attack Max who avoided the attack and putted him in his corner to punch him multiple times.

He then tagged Jess before bending doen, allowing his brother to run into Thomas with a Poetry In Motion.

The two brothers then exchanged positions and Max jumped at his turn in a Poetry In Motion on Thomas.

Jess then tagged his brother before they applied a double suplex on Thomas. This last one then rolled out on his side and his brother Tiago came to check on him.

Max and Jess smiled before running on two turnbuckles and jumping outside on The Young Ducks. Max then brought Thomas back in and climbed a turnbuckle where he made the "Xtreme" sign and jumped on Thomas with a Diving Leg Drop and followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Max smiled and climbed another top turnbuckle, going for another aerial move. However, Tiago ran on the apron and made him fall on his groin.

Thomas then tagged him in before they applied a Double Spike DDT from the turnbuckle to Max and followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tiago then irish whipped Max in the ropes and went for a clothesline which he dodged and went for a clothesline of his own, but Tiago reversed it with a Trouble In Paradise.

He then tagged Thomas in and they pushed Max in the ropes to catch him with a double hip toss. They then both made a backflip and followed with a dropkick to the sitting Max.

Thomas then tagged Tiago before applying a Side Walking Backbreaker followed by a Corkscrew Neckbreaker from Tiago on Thomas' knee and the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Tiago smiled and ran in the ropes, only to be caught by a Sitting Side Slam from Max. He then tagged Jess in who ran into a corner and jumped on Tiago with a Whisper In The Wind.

They then hit a Leg Drop/Somersault Standing Senton combinasion before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Max then ran to smash Thomas, making him fall outside. He then ran on a top turnbuckle before throwing himself outside on him.

Meanwhile, Jess applied a Double leg drop to Tiago's midsection, followed by a dropkick to his face and the pin.

"1!..2! KICKOUT!"

Max came back into the ring and, with Jess, applied a Double 180° flipping belly to back suplex to Tiago.

Thomas tried to get in, but as he was on the apron, Jess bented, allowing Max to jump on him and hit Thomas with a jumping dropkick, putting him back outside.

Matt was then about to jump on him with a Springboard, but Thomas moved out of the way, letting him hit the floor.

Jess then tried to attack him as he climbed on the apron, but he stoke Jess in the face. He then jumped in a jumping Facebuster on Jess.

Tiago then tagged him before jumping on the apron and hitting Max with a running knee strike to the face. Meanwhile, Thomas charged in the ropes and hit Jess with a Worst Case Scenario followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Thomas suddenly came back in the ring and was about to apply a double suplex on Jess with his brother. However, Max came back in and caught Thomas with a Twist Of Fate.

Jess did the same to Tiago and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Then, both members of Triple Xtreme climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Tiago with a Swanton Bomb and a Diving Leg Drop. Jess followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell.

"Here are your winners and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, Jess Nitro, Max Omega, TRIPLE XTREME!"

Iris Black came in the ring with the belts and gave them to the champs.

"The Young Ducks fought well, but it wasn't enough." Joey said.

"Better luck next time." Bobby added.

The show left for a commercial break...


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang three times.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Jobber's Luck Championship!"

 **(Hey Baby-Pitbull)**

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Las Vegas, BIG DADDY W!"

The big man received a mixt reaction from the crowd as he slowly walked toward the ring and entered above the top rope.

 **(Kitchen Intruder-Annoying Orange)**

"And from somewhere we don't know, he is the UCW Jobber's Luck Champion, CHICKEN CRAB!"

He was cheered by the crowd as he made his way to the ring, gave the belt to the ref who then called for the bell, starting the match.

Big Daddy pushed Crab into a corner and choked him with both of his hands until the ref made him stop. He then gave a big slap on Crab's chest before running in the ropes for a corner splash.

However, Crab moved out of the way letting, him hit the corner. He then climbed on him and started smashing his head until the crowd counted to ten.

Big Daddy pushed him back, but he landed on his legs and climbed on him again to complete another series of ten punches.

Big Daddy pushed him back again and this time, he irish whipped him in the ropes and applied a Back Body Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Big Daddy smiled and went for his elbow drop, but Crab rolled out of the way, letting him crash on the ground.

As Big Daddy got on his knees, Crab started smashing his face with his forearm with the crowd counting:

"1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

10!

11!

12!

13!

14!

15!

16!

17!

18!

19!

20!

21!

22!

23!

24!

25!

26!

27!

28!

29!"

Crab then stopped a moment to rub his forearm before running in the ropes and hitting Big Daddy with a dropkick, receiving a big "30!" from the crowd and following with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Crab was surprised by this kickout and took a moment before climbing a turnbuckle. He waited for Big Daddy to get on his knees before jumping.

This was an error as Big Daddy caught him on his shoulders and applied a Samoan Drop. He then got back up and followed with a big elbow drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell as the match ended.

"Here is your winner and new UCW Jobber's Luck Champion, BIG DADDY W!"

The crowd gave a bad reaction as the ref brought the title to the huge champ who was smiling evilly.

"Big Daddy's the new champ!" Bobby said.

"Too bad; I liked Chicken Crab with this belt." Joey said.

"Anyway, stay with us, dear fans, as Genevieve Wood will take on Katarina Love for the Ultra Cool Diva Championship after this commercial break..."


	3. Chapter 3

Backstage segment

Harlow Beckett was in the backstage when Kenny came to interview her.

"Excuse-me, Harlow, do you have any comments to share on the upcoming match between Katarina Love and Genevieve Wood?"

"Yes. It is quite simple; I don't care about who wins this match as as far as I'm concerned, it is not a match for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship; it is a match to get his soul slay by The Reaper at Eternal Glory!"

* * *

Back in the ring, the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship!"

 **(Like This-Skism)**

"Introducing first, the challenger, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOOD!"

Red mist erupted as Genevieve jumped out of it. The crowd cheered for her as she ran to the ring with energy before looking at the crowd and screaming: "Let's dance, bitches!" She then looked at the stage, waiting for her opponent to come out.

 **(Amazing-CFO$)**

"And her opponent, being accompanied by The Royals, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, KATARINA LOVE!"

She arrived on the stage with Shamera Wilde and Nevah Marie like Sasha Banks and received mixt reaction from the crowd. She walked to the ring and removed her glasses like Sasha Banks before giving them to the ref along with her belt.

He showed it before calling for the bell and starting the match.

The two girls started in a clinch and Vivi managed to push Katarina in ropes where she took refuge and asked the ref to put Vivi back which he did.

As Vivi walked back toward her, Katarina kicked her leg and threw her outside the ring.

Katarina then distracted the ref to allow Nevah to hit Vivi with a Big Boot. The ref turned around, the girls doing as if nothing have happen, and started the count out.

"1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!"

By seven, Vivi got back in the ring.

Katarina smiled and waited for her to get back up to charge in the ropes with an Handspring Back Elbow. However, Vivi grabbed her waist as she flipped back and applied a German Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Katarina went to rest into a corner, Vivi charged for a Enzuigiri, but she dodged and rolled on her with a roll-up.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As they both got back up, Katarina hit Vivi with a clothesline and followed with a headlock. After a moment, Vivi managed to get back up and smashed her in the ribs enough to let her go.

She was about to run into the ropes, but Katarina grabbed her hair and smashed the back of her head on the floor. She then applied a Standing Moonsault Knee Drop and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Katarina grabbed Vivi's hair and started insulting before she suddenly jumped on her and punched her face quickly. She then grabbed Katarina's legs and slingshoted her into a corner.

She then took momentum before charging into her with a Monkey Flip. She then got ready for her Devil's Knee as the crowd chanted: "Bring out the devil!"

Suddenly, Shamera distracted the referee while Nevah was about to catch Vivi from the apron, only to receive a red mist from her mouth, and causing the fans to laugh.

She then went outside the ring and ran behind Shamera who was on the apron to grab her leg and make her fall, hitting her chin on the apron in the process.

As she happily looked down at Shamera, Katarina suddenly jumped on her with a Suicide Dive. She then brought her back into the ring before lifting her on her shoulders and applying a Purfectplex (F5) and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Katarina was surprised that she kicked out of her finishing move. However, she quickly shove it away and lifted Vivi for a suplex.

However, Vivi landed on her feet and hit a Neckbreaker instead. She then waited to apply her Coquina Clutch.

Once Katarina was up, Vivi grabbed her head and just had to low her down to lock in the Coquina Clutch. After a struggling a moment, Katarina used a corner to flip backward and catching Vivi in a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell as the match ended and Katarina left the ring.

"Here is your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, KATARINA LOVE!"

Vivi looked in surprise as Katarina left with her belt brought by the referee, Shamera and Nevah, who still had some red mist in her face (LOL).

"Can you believe it?! Katarina reversed the Coquina Clutch into a roll-up and won the match!" Joey said.

"Too bad! Better luck next time, Vivi." Bobby said.

"And stay with us, dear fans, as Tank McTavish will make his PPV debut by defending his 9-0 streak against Nacho Libre..."


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

 **(Religious Man)**

"Introducing first, from Mexico, NACHO LIBRE!"

The crowd cheered as the red and blue masked man arrived on stage. He made his way to the ring, clapping in fans' hands on his way. Once in the ring, he made the eagle sign before removing his red cape and waiting for his opponent to come out.

 **(Electric Romeo-Immediate Music)**

"And his opponent, from Rosemont, Illinois, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Tank arrived on the stage with silver pyro splashing from the sides. He slowly walked toward the ring with a focused look and the crowd chanting: "Tank! Tank! Tank!" He then entered the ring, glaring in a focused way at Nacho.

As soon as the bell rang, Nacho jumped Tank with his finishing move, the Anaconda Squeeze.

"Oh my gosh! Nacho starting immediately with the Anaconda Squeeze! Is Tank gonna tap out and lose his streak?" Joey said.

Tank struggled and eventually managed to get Nacho on his shoulders with this last one shaking his head.

He then lifted him and hit his F10, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, TANK MCTAVISH!"

"What?! Tank won in..."

"11 seconds?!" Bobby completed.

Tank smiled as 9-0 appeared on the titantron and turned to 10-0. Tank then showed ten with his hands.

"And Tank is at his ten consecutive victory!" Joey said.

"Stay with us, dear fans, as it will be Fr0st Sh4dow's International open challenge after this commercial break..."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Light 'em Up-Fall Out Boys)**

The crowd cheered as Fr0st Sh4dow arrived on stage with the International belt around his waist. He slowly walked into the ring with a microphone.

"The time has come, dear social people. I announce open the International open challenge. If you want to come to try, and fail, at taking this belt from me, just come out already."

He waited for someone to come out.

Nobody came.

"Fine, if nobody comes, I'll consider that it means that-"

 **(Truth In Rebellion, a mixt of The Truth Reigns and Retaliation)**

Everybody was surprised as a man with tanned skin with black hair which were comb in a spike along with blue eyes came out. He had wrestling attire consisting of black jeans with black rubber and a top consisting of a black armor with a black sleeved shirt underneath. He was wearing black fingerless gloves with wristbands on both arms.

He entered the ring like Dean Ambrose, but more energetic and glared at Fr0st who didn't seem impressed.

"And who the hell are you?" He asked.

The man grabbed his microphone.

"My name is Shadow Rider and I'm here to kick your ass!"

He suddenly kicked Fr0st and started punching him down. The ref called for the bell and started the match.

He then irish whipped Fr0st into a corner before charging into him with a jumping smash, followed by a Running Bulldog and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Shadow then grabbed Fr0st and threw him outside the ring before following. He then waited for him to get back up before charging with a Spear.

However, Fr0st moved out of the way, letting him crash into the steel steps. After a moment, the two men got back in the ring by the count of eight.

Fr0st then caught Shadow with a clothesline followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

He grabbed Shadow and placed him in the ropes before applying his Spike DDT and followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Fr0st sighed and lifted Shadow on his shoulders in a Powerbomb position. He then Powerbombed him into a corner.

Suddenly, he charged into Fr0st with a Shadow Punch (Superman Punch) to everybody's surprise.

He then grabbed him in a Underhook DDT position and applied his Shadow DDT. Following this, he lifted Fr0st in a Powerbomb position and applied a Moon Chamber (Spinning Powerbomb).

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shadow smiled and climbed a top turnbuckle. Suddenly, Fr0st rolled outside the ring and went to take his title belt before walking away in the crowd. Shadow was surprised by this.

Fr0st kept walking away until the ref counted to ten and called for the bell.

"Here's your winner by countout, SHADOW RIDER!"

The crowd was happy that Shadow Rider won, but deceived that it was via countout.

"Too bad; Shadow won the match but not the International Championship." Joey said.

"Hey, he still made an impressive debut. I'm sure he got some surprise for us." Bobby said.

"Yeah. And anyway, we still got the Three Stages of Hell Match between The Weaponry's leader, Chris Weapon, and the 2016 Ultra Rumble winner, Martin Freund, for a title shot at Eternal Glory coming up."


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is now time for the main event of the evenight! It will be a Three Stages of Hell Match with the first being a single match, the second being a Street Fight and the third, if necessary, will be a Last Man Standing Match. And it is for a title shot at Eternal Glory!"

 **(Immortalized-Disturbed)**

"Introducing first, from San antonio, Texas, representing The Weaponry, he is one of the UCW Triple Tag Champions, "The Antichrist" CHRIS WEAPON!"

Chris arrived on the stage, receiving a mixt reaction from the crowd. He walked into the ring and waited for his opponent to come out.

 **(Head Crusher-Megadeth)**

"And his opponent, from Spit, Croatia, he is the 2016 Ultra Rumble winner, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived on stage. He exchanged high-fives with some fans before running into the ring.

Suddenly, as he got into the ring, Chris wasted no time to assault him with punches. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Chris pushed Martin into a corner and smashed him until the ref putted him away from him. As he walked back toward him, Martin suddenly kicked him in the stomach and applied a Suplex straight into the corner.

He then screamed: "You think I can't win?! My elbow thinks otherwise!" before bringing Chris in the center of the ring and applying a Body Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He then irish whipped Chris into a corner and charged at him, only to receive a double leg counter which knocked him to the floor. Chris then went on the second turnbuckle and went for a Somersault Leg Drop, followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Chris irish whipped Martin in a corner, but he suddenly charged into him with a clothesline right after the impact. He then ran into the ropes, but Chris crawled in his side, forcing him to jump.

He then got back up and jumped above Martin before catching him with an hip toss. He then locked him into a headlock.

Martin managed to get on his feet and smashed Chris' ribs until he let go. He then ran into the ropes and received a kick to the stomach from chris who then ran in the ropes and hit a Curb Stomp followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris waited for Martin to get back up before going for a Superkick which Martin avoided and caught him with a Crossface. Chris managed to get to the ropes in 10 seconds, forcing the break, but still caught some damage.

Martin then putted him in a DDT position, ready for his Headcrusher, but Chris pushed him into a corner and followed with a Flip Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Once the two men were back up, Martin tried to smash Chris who dodged and caught him in a Cobra Clutch. Martin struggled as his energy was getting taken away from him.

After a moment, he used the rope to turn it into a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris released the hold as it would have costen him the match. Martin then ran toward him, but Chris kicked his leg, allowing him to catch him with a DDT and the pin.

"1!..2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris then argured with the ref, telling him to count faster. This was an error as Martin suddenly grabbed him from behind and applied his three German Suplexes and said: "Suplex City, bitch!"

He then climbed a top turnbuckle, going for his Diving Elbow Drop, but Chris suddenly made him fall on his groin. He then climbed and applied a Superplex, leaving both of them laying in exhaustion.

As they slowly got back up, Chris hit Martin with a Superkick, knocking him down. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and made his "Devil" sign before going for his 450 Splash.

However, Martin rolled out of the way, letting him crash on the floor. He then locked Chris into another Crossface, making him struggle in pain.

After 15 seconds, Chris had no choice but to tap out, giving Martin the submission.

"The winner of the first fall by submission, Martin Freund!"

The crowd cheered happily.

"It is now time for the second match; a Street Fight Match!" Joey said.

"Martin's gonna have an hard time; it's Chris' natural element!" bobby added.

Martin grabbed Chris and tossed him outside the ring. He then went outside the ring too and irish whipped Chris into the steel steps, sending the top one away.

He then got on the lower steps and setted Chris for a Piledriver. However, this last one reversed it and made Martin flip back first on the floor (ouch!). The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Chris then went to grab a steel chair and waited for Martin, who was resting against the barricade, to turn around and smashed his head with it, busting him open.

He then grabbed Martin, brought him on the apron where he applied a DDT which made even more blood flow from his forehead.

He then putted Martin into the ring before searching under the mat and throwing a steel chair, a kendo stick and a trash can in the ring. He then grabbed a wooden barbwired baseball bat before getting back into the ring.

As Martin got on his feet, Chris was about to attack him with his barbwired bat, but Martin suddenly smashed him in the parts with the kendo stick, making Chris hold them in pain and letting go of his bat.

Martin then stroke his back with the kendo stick many times, leaving red scars there.

As Chris went to rest into a corner, Martin grabbed the trash can and charged at him, only to receive two legs in the face which made him let go of the can.

Chris then applied a Back Suplex straight on the trash can, squashing it and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris was getting angry and placed the steel chair between the turnbuckles of a corner before grabbing Martin's legs and locking him into a Sharpshooter.

After struggling for a moment, Martin managed to reverse the submission into a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris charged at Martin who caught him with a Back Body Drop. He then grabbed his legs and slingshoted him straight into the steel chair he placed in the turnbuckles (ironically).

After a moment of staying on the floor, Martin charged at Chris who was resting in the ropes. Suddenly, he grabbed a camera from a cameraman who was on the apron and smashed Martin's head with it before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Winner of the second match, Chris Weapon!"

"You know what that means!" Bobby said.

"The Last Man Standing Match starts now!" Joey said.

After resting for a moment, Chris climbed a top turnbuckle and made the "Devil" sign before jumping on Martin with his 450 Splash. The ref started the count.

"1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!"

The ref stopped as Martin managed to get back up with the ropes, earning a big cheer from the crowd and a surprised look from Chris.

He then tried to clothesline Martin, but this last one dodged and they clotheslined each other at the same time, knocking each other on the floor. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

"1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!"

They were both on their feet before nine and started exchanging weak blows.

Eventually, Martin dodged a strike and caught Chris with his suplexes combinaison. However, he went for five suplexes instead of three.

He then climbed a turnbuckle and waited for Chris to turn around before catching him with a Blockbuster.

He didn't stopped there for more and climbed another turnbuckle. He screamed: "If I go down, you go down with me!" before jumping on Chris with his Diving Elbow Drop, hitting his chest directly.

The ref started counting Chris. Suddenly, as he was at five, The Weaponry arrived from the stage and started assaulting Martin, beating him down.

OMICRON and Sigma went on to check after Chris as Tiger EYE setted Martin for his Superbomb. However, Martin smashed him between the legs and followed with his Headcrusher.

Sigma noticed it and tried to attack Martin, only for him to kick his stomach and apply his Headcrusher again. OMICRON tried to slam his head with the kendo stick, but he dodged, kicked her stomach and applied another Headcrusher.

Meanwhile, Chris Weapon setted his barbwired baseball bat on fire with gasoline and suddenly smashed Martin's head with it, knocking him down.

"1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!"

Martin managed to get back up, to everybody, specially Chris', surprise. The Antichrist let out a scream of rage as he hit Martin in the face with a Drive-by Kick, knocking him down again.

"1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

10!"

The ref called for the bell as the match came to an end.

"Here is your winner, "The Antichrist" CHRIS WEAPON!"

The crowd gave a mixt reaction as Chris was happy.

His partners came to celebrate with him as they happily glared at the uncounscious Martin Freund.

"I can't freakin' believe it! Martin just lost the match and his title shot at Eternal Glory!" Bobby said.

Joey nodded "He defeated 29 men at the Ultra Rumble, but it was in vain. His dream has been taken away by The Weaponry!"

These last ones helped Chris leaving the ring with his bat.

They gave one last happy look at Martin who was still laying in the ring as the show ended...


End file.
